Nami Middle's New Addition
by waloli-san
Summary: Chrome enrolls at Nami Middle with none other than Hibari assigned to her as a guide. ChromexHibari
1. The New Student

**Hello everyone! This is my first story so I'm sure improvements will be made along the way.**

**Summary: As an effort to create greater unity between the gaurdians, Chrome is enrolled at Namimori with Hibari as her guide via Reborn's order. ChromexHibari**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**As the first day of a new semester at Nami Middle began, a young girl in a strange green uniform entered on its grounds.

Just as Chrome was heading to the front entrance, she was halted as a tonfa swung at her face, stopping no more than a centimeter from hitting her.

"Mist gaurdian's puppet, what business do you have here," Hibari said as more of a statement than a question.

"M-My apologies, Cloud person," Chrome replied quietly, "but I have orders from Boss to begin my attendance here."

"You have orders?" Hibari asked, still holding his tonfa in place.

"That's right, Hibari, I thought it would be best to keep the gaurdians as close as possible," Reborn stated as he walked up from behind Hibari. "Chrome Dokuro is the gaurdian of the Mist, and it only made sense that she should attend the same school as everyone else."

Hibari grunted and lowered his tonfa.

"Of course," Reborn began, "as prefect I should only expect that you will be showing Miss Dokuro around."

"Get one of your other brats to do it," was Hibari's simple reply.

"No, that won't do at all. None of them are prefects, so you should be the best person for the job. Being a gaurdian as well, you should be able to answer any inquiries Chrome may have. Besides, hanging around with her may just give you a chance to fight 'him' again," Reborn replied with a sly smirk.

"Che."

Taking this as a sign of Hibari's cooperation, Reborn said,"Well then, I suggest you show Chrome to a place where she can receive and change into a Namimori uniform."

Hibari simply glanced over at her Kokuyo uniform and began walking off. "Come on, herbivore. I won't wait for you if you fall behind."

"Y-Yes!" Chrome replied as she ran after him.

* * *

"Th-Thank you," Chrome said shyly as she walked back into Hibari's office, clad in her new Namimori uniform.

He wouldn't say so out loud, but Hibari much preferred her in that outfit as apposed to the Kokuyo one that looked so similar to 'his.' The only thing left to annoy him was that pineapple hairstyle that made her look so much like 'him.'

Irritated at his own thoughts, Hibari stalked over to Chrome and pulled her hair out of its spiky bun, allowing her violet locks to fall to her back.

"It's better that way," he simply said in reply to her startled expression.

* * *

"Should we not go to class now?" Chrome asked as they stepped out of Hibari's office.

"New students are allowed a day to be showed around. You won't be missing much, anyway," he replied while walking over to an open window. "It'll be easier to start back from outside," he said calmly as he jumped out, landing gracefully on his feet.

Chrome simply looked down his way in astonishment. "C-Cloud person, should we be jumping out of windows like that?"

He merely gave her a blank stare, holding some amount of disdain. "Are you such an herbivore that this little jump intimidates you?"

Unsure of what to say, Chrome sighed and took a gentle leap out of the window.

"Che, let's get going, herbivore."

"Cl-Cloud person," Chrome started, "before we begin, you should know that I do indeed eat meat."

* * *

**I thought I'd end with something cute. In case you didn't figure it out, 'him' is Hibari's reference to Mukuro.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll update soon!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!  
**


	2. The Second Day

**Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! Comments and advice are much appreciated! There was one comment that suggested I make a love triangle and include Mukuro, so I'm going to try very hard to either work him into this story or make a story with an 189669 triangle in the near future.**

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**

* * *

**Over all their little tour had gone well. Chrome was able to learn more about her new school, and Hibari had yet to make any sort of threats. It went about as smooth as it could.

As they came back around to Hibari's office door, he stopped outside and said, "My job is done for today. Since the school day is almost finished, you may return home now."

"Y-Yes, okay then. Thank you very much, Cloud person," Chrome replied politely, but he'd already shut the door in her face.

* * *

Morning number two at Nami Middle went much smoother for Chrome. It didn't take long after she arrived at the school until Kyoko and Haru pulled her into their own group where she was greeted by everyone. Even with her own unfamiliarity of this sort of kindness, she was grateful and gave a soft smile to those who had welcomed her.

Meanwhile, Hibari had just finished organizing a stack of paper work as he gazed down from his second story office at the violet hair guardian.

"You did quite well yesterday," Reborn said, startling Hibari just a bit as he entered the room. "It seemed that you were even a little more social around her. She might not have so much trouble fitting in after all. Be proud, I'm sure it was because of you that she could even feel comfortable letting her guard down at this school."

Hibari just gave him an apathetic look. "I care little what that Mist guardian's puppet does, or how she fits in. I simply followed through with my order. Don't mistake that sort of thing for hospitality."

"I wouldn't dare, of course. However, I did ask Miss Dokuro how you did as a guide and she gave me all positive feed back. You may have already done more for her than you think. I'm sure that wasn't the end either."

"Just what are you getting at, toddler?" Hibari asked annoyed.

"Well, surely you didn't think I meant for you to be a guide to her just one day, did you? Someone as innocent as Chrome wouldn't be the best person to look after herself in a place as dangerous as a public school. As a prefect, and as a guardian under my orders, I expect that you'll do your part to look after her, yes?"

"Whatever."

Reborn smirked. "It seems that's settled then, Hibari," he said as he walked out.

* * *

"Alright, class, today we have a new student joining us. You can come in now, miss," the teacher announced as the class quieted down.

"Okay, everyone, this is Kuromu Dokuro, the teacher said as she read from a student info paper."

Some students just went back to the conversations they were having prior to bell, while others whispered to each other about her strange eye patch or how cute she was.

"H-Hello," Chrome greeted everyone shyly with a small bow.

"You can go take an empty seat right behind Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Yo, Chrome!" Yamamoto greeted her cheerfully. "If you have any questions about today's assignments, feel free to ask me!" he said with a grin.

Chrome blushed at his enthusiasm.

"Che, yeah right! Just why would she go to you for help, baseball freak?" Gokudera butted in.

"Hehe, sorry about them," Tsuna said with a sheepish grin. "Feel free to ask any of us if you have questions, though."

"Y-Yes! Thank you, boss," Chrome replied sweetly.

* * *

"Good bye then, Chrome! I hope you had a good day at Namimori!" Haru and Kyoko said as they bid farewell at the gate.

"Yes, thank you for all of your help!" Chrome replied as she turned to head back to Kokuyo land.

She was no more than ten meters away when she remembered her trident. She'd had to hide in her locker due to the no weapons rule, which she didn't quite understand since Cloud man had gotten to carry his tonfas, and she'd forgotten it there.

Rushing back to the school, she bolted past the still open gate and down the mostly vacated hall to her locker.

She was just turning the last number in her combination when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey there, what's a little girl doing in the hall by herself?" a masculine voice asked as the boy who had spoken turned her around. He had bleached white hair and was with two other boys, and all of them appeared to be a little older than her.

"Oh? Not one to talk hm? Whatever. What's this?" he asked as he pointed a finger at her eyepatch. "There's a skull on it. Are you one of those cosplay chicks?" he asked blankly.

Chrome just stood there frozen, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Hm, let's see what you're hiding under there," the boy said as he slid a finger under the fabric of her eyepatch.

Snapping back to reality, Chrome slapped his hand away. "Don't!"

"What? Is your stupid little costume so important that you'd raise a hand at me?" he said, eyes narrowing just a bit.

Chrome didn't reply, eyes wide with fearful anticipation.

"No response? You must not know who I am. Either way, no one lays a hand on me unless I allow it. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson," he replied as the two other boys thrashed her arms and pinned her to the lockers.

"Let's see," the boy with the bleached hair began as pulled a knife out of his pocket, "I think first I'll confiscate that eye patch you value so much, and then I'll carve my name into that hand you raised as a little reminder not to lift your hand at your superiors in the future!"

"Please stop!" Chrome yelled as her voice began to shake and her eyes widened even more. "Someone, help! Please help!"

"Don't waist your breath," the boy said with a bored expression, "the halls are totally empty, and even if they weren't, no one would dare to interrupt me, anyway."

Chrome just continued to struggle until the other two boys tightened their grips and everything faded to black as the white haired boy's hand moved towards her.

* * *

**Cliff hanger...sort of! Okay well just to verify some things, the three bullies at the end are just OCs not real characters in the anime or manga. And Chrome just fainted out of fear and probably some sort of overwhelming feeling at the end.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and I hope I didn't blow through it too fast! I just wanted to get a good story on track!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm leaving it up to reviewers to vote on how the cliff hanger should be continued! Who should save Chrome? Hibari, or Mukuro? It's up to you! And feel free to give any other alternate suggestions.**

**Reviews of all kinds are appreciated! Thanks!  
**


	3. Hibari san

**Chapter 3! Well, the votes have been tallied and as far as Hibari vs Mukuro saving Chrome, Hibari won...however, even more people either said they were okay with either one or they wanted both to play a part in it somehow. I hope my choice of plot will satisfy! Enjoy!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything from Reborn!**

**

* * *

**

Chrome just continued to struggle until the other two boys tightened their grips and everything faded to black as the white haired boy's hand moved towards her.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome mumbled as she fell fully unconcious.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching. "What is trash like you doing in the halls of Namimori during after school hours?"

"H-Hibari Kyoya!" the white haired boy uttered as he backed up and his eyes narrowed. "What do you want, prefect?"

Hibari glanced over at Chrome who was still being held by the other two boys. "That girl...is a student here now. Therefore, if you are to spill her blood in these halls, it will only be troublesome for Namimori. As head of the disciplinary committee, I will not allow that," Hibari said, pulling his tonfas out.

"G-Gin, let's just get out of here...we don't need more trouble with the disciplinary committee," one of the other two boys said addressing the white haired boy, apparently named Gin.

"Shut up!" Gin yelled angrily. "If you're scared, then leave! Just stay out of my way!" he said, walking towards Hibari.

The other two boys didn't hesitate to flee after the death glare they received from Hibari.

"Why do you have to ruin everything, damn prefect!" the boy grumbled angrily.

"He," Hibari's mouth curved upward in its usual sadistic manner, "I simply won't allow anyone who disturbs Namimori's peace to go unpunished."

"Really?" Gin asked annoyed. "Or maybe..." he said walking over to Chrome, "maybe you just wanted to protect this girl!" he yelled, grabbing Chrome by her hair and pulling her up so his knife was pressed to her throat.

Hibari's eyes narrowed slightly as he raised his tonfas.

"Will you really still try and hit me with those when I have this girl?" Gin asked grinning. "You know I'll do it. I'll cut her if you even try to make a move at me!"

"And what makes you think that the girl was my concern in the first place?" Hibari asked apathetically. "Like I said, my only worry is Namimori's peace. Now drop the herbivore...or I'll bite you to death."

Gin looked unconvinced. "I still don't believe you'll attack. Just to be sure though..." Gin lightly pressed the blade to the side of her neck, just enough to draw a visible amount of blood.

Hibari's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on his tonfas, but his facial expression remained unchanged.

"You're pretty sick to just stand there like that, Kyoya. I mean, for me it would be expected. But you, well, I don't think it would make Nami Middle look too good if a student got all cut up because one of its prefects was too proud to drop his weapons."

Hibari's eyes narrowed visibly.

"Haha! See! That got you, didn't it!" Gin yelled in triumph. "Now then, just let me get back to my unfinished business with this girl, and no one has to know you were even involved. "I can even take care of her off school grounds if it means you'll leave me alone."

"Negative," Hibari replied coolly.

"What?" Gin shouted furiously.

"At this point, letting you go will be the same as defeat. It'd be no different from me giving in to one of your threats, which I refuse to do."

Hibari looked over at Chrome, "However," he began, "it seems that I won't have to do much more here, anyway."

Out of no where, mist began to shroud around Chrome's body as Gin dropped his grip on her and backed away. A few seconds later, Mukuro emerged from the midst of everything.

He reached around his neck where Chrome's blood was spilled. "My, my...who are you that's bothering my precious Chrome?" Mukuro asked venomously.

"Wh-Who the hell are you, pineapple hair?" Gin shouted in confusion.

A vein in Mukuro's head popped. "Pineapple hair, eh?"

He pointed his trident at the boy's throat, "I'm going to teach you, why you should never insult a person on their hair!"

Purple flames were emitted from Mukuro's rather 'pissed off' aura, and in only a couple of seconds, Gin was running away, Mukuro not even bothering to chase him.

"What a worthless brat," Mukuro muttered under his breath. "A total waste of my possession skills."

"Rokudo Mukuro..." Hibari stated, stepping forward.

Mukuro turned his head.

"Ahh, Hibari Kyoya," Mukuro began, "or...should I say, the boy who allowed my cute Chrome to get this cut on her lovely neck."

Hibari's expression changed just a little. He certainly wasn't expecting this sort of thing.

"Listen, boy," Mukuro said as a malicious grin formed on his lips, "as long as my dearest Chrome is attending this school, I expect you to protect her not only for your duty as a prefect, but for the sake of your own life. I definitely won't hesitate to send you to hell if you allow more harm to my dear vessel."

Hibari couldn't help but notice the way he referred to her as a 'vessel' that time.

"Now then, Chrome is tired. I expect you'll see her to somewhere that she can rest. Until next time..."

The mist faded once again, and Chrome fell unconciously into Hibari's arms.

* * *

"Nngh." Chrome grumbled under her breath as she slowly came to. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she stared up at a not so familiar ceiling.

"Herbivore, you're awake." Hibari stated.

"Cl-Cloud person?" Chrome said as she sat up on the leather couch she'd been laying on.

"This is the disciplinary committees special lounge.

"I see..." she mumbled looking around. The room was fairly plain with a leather couch, 2 leather chairs, a desk, and a table with a coffee maker and some mugs on it.

Suddenly, Chrome's eyes shot wide open and she reached to put her hands over her eye patch feeling that it was still there. "What happened to those other boys?"

"They were disturbing Namimori's peace."

"Disturbing the peace. Wait! Did you save me, Cloud person?"

Hibari just glared down at those innocent eyes of hers he hated so much. "That illusionist saved you. I simply transported your body here, seeing as how I didn't need you dirtying up Namimori's halls."

"I see...then, thank you anyway, Cloud person!" Chrome said with a small smile. Then she realized something. "Wait, Mukuro-sama saved me?"

Hibari just stared at her with no reply.

"Um, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...oh, that's where this wound must have come from," she said feeling her neck, "you must have tried to bite Mukuro-sama to death!"

Hibari inwardly cringed at this girl's stupidity.

"I did not bite that filthy illusionist. Never would I dirty my teeth with such..." Hibari shuttered.

"But, you're always saying-"

Hibari gave Chrome a stern glare before she could say anymore.

After a couple minutes of silent had passed, Chrome finally spoke up again, "Um, Cloud person, what time is it?"

"9 p.m." Hibari replied without looking up from the papers he had sat down to work on. "You were unconcious for about 4 and a half hours."

Chrome blushed and bowed her head apologetically. "S-Sorry!"

Hibari glanced up from his work for just a moment before lowering his head again and gave a sigh at her guilty expression, "Don't worry about it, herbivore."

Chrome lifted her head in surprise to his gentle tone while looking over at Hibari's form hard at work. Perhaps, she thought, he was a much more caring person than he let on.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," Chrome said quietly, as she gave him a kind smile.

Hibari gave her a slightly surprised look along with a blush so faint that it was gone before she could even notice.

That was the first time she'd used his name.

* * *

**Yay, so Chrome finally called Hibari by his name! I really wanted her to call him Kyoya, but it just didn't sound as right in this part of the story. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad! I think I used it more as a filler to help build up to what more there might be to come for 1896 and maybe even some 189669 if I stick with that! I plan to work hard on sculpting this into a strong story, so until then, please read and give many reviews! I read over all reviews that are submitted, so if anyone has any ideas that they would like to give for the story I'm very open to listening! Thank you very much for bearing with me through this, ciao!**

**P.S. Does anyone have ideas on how I should work Dino into the story? I really love Dino and Hibari's "friendship?" if that's what you could consider it, and I think it'd be fun to have him in later chapters just to piss Hibari off and maybe play him into the role of a matchmaker?  
**


	4. Satisfaction

**Chapter 4 is up! Now that I finally feel like I have a real story going, I'm going to focus on fitting in some more 1896 fluff, conflict, and maybe even a date at some point! Things might start to get a little OOC, but I'll do my best to make things believable!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reborn!**

**

* * *

**Chrome's third day of school went normally. Haru and Kyoko had pulled her into their group for socialization, she'd sat through classes quietly, and now it was time for lunch.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru called out as the bell rang. "Won't you join us for lunch?"

Haru and Kyoko had both ran up to her with smiles on their faces. "Hey," Kyoko started curiously, "why do you have two bentos, Chrome-chan?"

Chrome blushed. "Well, um...thank you very much for inviting me to join, but I have something I need to take care of!" Chrome stated as she ran towards the stairs that led the way up to the school's rooftop.

* * *

When she arrived on the roof, she found exactly what she was hoping for...sort of. Hibari was laying peacefully up against part of a wall...sleeping.

Chrome sighed. She had wanted to thank him for yesterday, but she knew better than to try and wake the prefect up for something he would surely consider trivial and unimportant.

Chrome debated whether she should stay or not, and, sighing quietly, she headed back to the door leading to the stairway.

She only made it a few steps down before she ran into someone.

"Oy! Oh, hey there, um, Chrome?" Dino greeted her upon recognition of the Mist guardian.

"Oh, Bronco person, h-hello!" Chrome greeted him sheepishly.

"Hm? Watcha got there?" Dino asked, pointing to the two bentos she was holding.

Chrome blushed. "W-Well, I was going to go see Hibari-san to thank him for helping me yesterday, but...he's asleep."

Dino chuckled at the girl's shyness, until a thought hit him. "Wait! Kyoya helped you?" Chrome blushed and Dino's eyes lit up. Ahhh, well, I guess Kyoya is getting to be that age now, Dino thought to himself.

"Um, Bronco person?" Chrome asked, blushing slightly.

Dino smiled. "You should definitely go back and see Kyoya!"

Chrome tilted her head a little in a questioning manner. "But...he's asleep."

Dino grinned. "I can wake him up!"

Chrome's eyes widened a little and she smiled, "Thank you, Bronco person!"

Dino just gave another smile. "You can call me Dino, by the way."

* * *

Chrome was a bit curious as to how Dino would wake Hibari up. He was his tutor before, so she figured that he must know some things about Hibari that she didn't. Surely he had a practical way to wake Hibari up!

She was wrong.

"Kyoya!" Dino yelled, sticking his face right in front of Hibari's.

Hibari opened his eyes and glared at the man before him, swinging a tonfa at his face, just barely missing as Dino stepped away.

"Watch it there, Kyoya. You could have really hurt me!" Dino exclaimed light heartedly.

Hibari just kept glaring at him, until he noticed Chrome standing quietly in the background. "What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari asked apathetically.

"I...wanted to thank you...for yesterday." Chrome said shyly.

Hibari just stared at her.

Chrome continued, "I brought you a bento! Actually, I thought..." Chrome drifted off.

Noticing that the girl was losing confidence in her idea, Dino stepped in. "This little lady made two bentos all by herself, hoping the two of you could eat lunch together!" he said grinning.

"D-Dino..." Chrome muttered quietly. She was worried that he wouldn't want her bento, so she was taken by complete surprise when Hibari took one of the bentos from her hands.

"You'd better be quiet company," Hibari stated blankly.

Chrome just gave a soft smile. "Y-Yes, thank you, Hibari-san!"

Dino smiled at the lovely sight. His little Kyoya was growing up.

"As for you," Hibari spat while glaring over in Dino's direction, "no unauthorized visitors are allowed on Namimori property during school hours. Leave now, or I'll bite you to death."

"Alright, alright," Dino said jokingly. "Well then, later, Kyoya, Chrome...have fun," Dino said with an all knowing smirk as he shut the door behind him and headed back down the stairs.

* * *

It was 2 minutes into their lunch together, and neither of them had said a word. Chrome just looked over at the Cloud guardian, studying his emotionless face as he ate.

"What?" he asked blankly lifting his head.

Chrome's face flushed. "N-Nothing! I was just wondering if the bento I made was okay...I'm not much of a cook."

Hibari's expression remained unchanged. "The onigiri is dry."

"Oh," Chrome muttered with a slightly disappointed expression.

"But the takoyaki makes up for it, anyway," Hibari continued with his same bored expression.

Chrome lifted her head a bit. "I see...then, I'm glad!" Chrome replied with a sweet smile.

Hibari's cheeks tinted the slightest, most unnoticeable shade of pink. He almost hated that smile, the way it made him react, almost.

"Hibari-san, are you ever lonely up here?" Chrome asked quietly.

"No."

"Oh."

Silence.

"If you have other questions, you might as well ask them now, herbivore," Hibari stated, noticing the strange, conflicted look she was giving him.

Chorme blushed again. "Well...I don't have questions, but...you don't have to talk to me or show pity for me, Hibari-san. I know that Reborn-san had asked you to look after me, but it's okay...you don't have to, really."

No reply.

"It isn't fair for you to have to help me. I know of the grudge you hold against Mukuro-sama, so...surely you must hate me as well...after all, you hate all illusionists, don't you?"

Hibari was slightly taken aback. What she had said was true. Wasn't it in his nature to hate them all? Those damned illusionists.

"It's okay," Chrome gave him a reassuring smile, "I won't bother you anymore."

Before Hibari could say a word, she had gotten up and left.

"Damn."

* * *

Chrome left school late again that day, this time because Haru had insisted on dragging on a conversation with her. She was surprised to find the white haired boy, Gin, waiting for her on the sidewalk halfway to Kokuyo land. No one took the path to Kokuyo land anymore, all that followed was an old metal fence that ran along the sidewalk and an empty street.

His eyes narrowed. "Hey, eye patch girl, I'm not gonna let you get away with making a fool of me just because you had that damn prefect and freaky pineapple guy protecting you!"

Chrome stood frozen for a second, and then her facial expression hardened. She wasn't going to flee and give him the pleasure of continuously chasing her down torturing her. She might as well just let him get it over with.

"What? You're not even going to try and run away?" He smacked her across the face. "Speak damn it!"

Chrome's eyes narrowed a bit, but she remained silent.

Gin growled. "Lucky for you, I don't happen to have that knife with me anymore. But I can do some pretty good damage with just my fists!" he said smirking.

Gin punched her in the stomach, hard.

She gasped for breath, and bent over in pain, but decided to let him continue anyway.

_Mukuro-sama...please, don't interfere._

She didn't want another interference. She just wanted the boy to be satisfied so he wouldn't bother her anymore.

"Damn girl! Why do just let me hit you?" Gin yelled, kicking her so that she fell to the ground, rolling over on her side as a small amount of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

_My precious Chrome, you're getting pulverized. Why not let me step in?_

_Mukuro-sama...please, do not interfere._

Another kick._  
_

_Very well, my cute Chrome._

Gin pulled her up by her hair and gave a disgusted look as her eyes opened, dim and empty.

"You're not even worth it," he muttered, throwing her aside as he began to walk away.

It felt like seconds before Chrome opened her eyes to realize that the sun was already beginning to set. She crawled over to lean against the fence, gasping as the pain from her bruises kicked in.

Her vision was starting to blur, when she noticed a vague figure approaching her.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Just who is it that's going to arrive finding Chrome battered and hurt? Will it be Hibari, coming to add in more 1896 moments, or maybe Ken or Chikusa looking for her? It could be Dino, as it may be helpful to have him develop a sort of friendship with Chrome! Or maybe one of the other guardians like Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, or Tsuna will appear! It could even be an OC to help with the whole, make Hibari jelous theme! I'll try and leave the continuation up to you, please review and tell me how this chapter was, and what you would like to see in the next one! Thanks and, until next time, bye!**

**P.S. The italics were Chrome and Mukuro conversing within Chrome's mind, I had to add that so it didn't look like Mukuro was just totally ignoring him, but she just wasn't allowing him to sub in.**

**P.S.S. I had Chrome call Dino 'Bronco person at first because in the real anime and manga, she really doesn't call anyone but Mukuro by their true names.  
**


	5. Princess Chrome's Request

**Chapter 5 is here! I'm so grateful for all of the kind reviews I've gotten, they really are my inspiration :) So many of them give me ideas for each chapter and help me to fix my mistakes. It has come to my attention that many Chrome fans really hate that in the anime, and even in fanfiction, Chrome is always being bullied or attacked and doesn't really fight back. The manga and anime both have her relying on Mukuro, and her nature doesn't allow her to attack, or even talk back at people if they give her a hard time. I do plan on involving Chrome becoming a stronger person at some point in this story, and I do want to focus on the fact that Chrome really isn't weak. It's just not in her being the type of person she is to embrace violence and wrath. For example, I had her let that Gin OC bully her in the last chapter because I really can't see Chrome fighting back if it means hurting an ordinary human like Gin, even if he is cruel. Unless she's protecting someone else, I just don't see it in her to focus on revenge. However, I do want to further support those who want to see Chrome as a strong female character as well, so I'm going to try and fit that sort of thing in this story in the future. Thank you very much to everyone who reads this long author's rambling:)**

**So I read over every new review, and with everyone's opinions as well as my own, I was really intrigued with Kichou's idea to add Bel into the story.**

**Kichou's review for chapter 4: ****Hmm, that guy is an ass to hit Chrome like that.**

** I kind of want the person to be Bel...yes, that is right, I said Bel. He's hot and can seriously kick ass if he wants to. He could be transferred into the school via orders from Xanxus (but really Xanxus just wanted him gone so that he would stop annoying him with his prince act). You can have him like Chrome because of the whole, "every prince needs a princess" deal and Chrome just happens to fit a pretty damsel in distress that is a part of his mafia world.**

** Bel is the type to not care what Hibari does and so I think it would be great if he is the other part of the love triangle. Bel is also the type to kick a guys ass for messing with his girl (or a girl he consider his as first sight).**

** Anyway, that is just a suggestion. Nice story. Update soon please.**

**It was an incredibly original idea, and I honestly never even thought of adding Bel into the story! I liked it, but I was a little unsure at first, being it was such a unique idea I wasn't sure how others would take having a more minor character paired with Chrome like that. However, with a couple of the reviews that followed which were encouraging Kichou's idea, I decided to try it. I studied up on Bel, and did my best to keep him in character. Plus, if I want to use him to make Hibari jelous, he'd be a good choice because he'd also be the type of person who wouldn't be so attached to Chrome that he would make it hard to turn the story back into a 1896 fic. Not to mention, Bel also fought Hibari back with the whole Varia Arc thing. So, after this extremely long author's note, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Reborn!**

**

* * *

**Her vision was starting to blur, when she noticed a vague figure approaching her.

"Aren't you a poor sight?" asked a familiar voice.

Chrome recognized this person. He was one of Xanxus's men. She vaguely remembered him holding her captive during the Sky ring battle.

Chrome just looked at him half heartedly.

Belphegor grinned. "You're very lucky that it's unheard of for a prince like me to leave any sort of damsel in distress in such a pitiful state."

She gave him a sort of questioning look.

Bel smirked and leaned in to pick her up. "It really must be your lucky night to have a prince carry you home."

"Kn-Knife man?" Chrome said, barely audible as she drifted back and forth from conciousness.

Bel put a finger to her lips. "A proper damsel shouldn't be too noisy, lest you ruin the moment and spoil your role as a princess."

Her cheeks flushed, but she gave a reluctant nod as he carried her towards Kokuyo land.

* * *

Chrome walked to school the next day lost in thought as she ran her hand over the bandages on her multiple bruises from the other day.

Why had that knife user helped her? Why had she needed the help? Chrome was starting to rethink her passive ways. Maybe if she had fought back at that boy, instead of giving up so easily, she wouldn't have needed saving at all. Her only way of solving things shouldn't just be standing there and allowing people to abuse her, right?

She came to a halt when she arrived at the gates of Namimori, as Haru and Kyoko suddenly ambushed her.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru exclaimed, "what happened?"

Kyoko grabbed one of her arms, "Why are you covered in these bandages? Did something happen?"

Both of the girls were giving her worried looks now.

"I..." Chrome didn't know what to say. She'd gotten these bruises because she'd acted as a weakling. "I'm fine," Chrome finally replied, trying her best to sound reassuring. "I was just looking for something at Kokuyo land, and I fell when I had been trying to move up on a ladder," she said with a weak smile.

They seemed to buy it because both girls just smiled and grabbed her hands.

"You need to be more careful then, Chrome-chan!" Haru said with a smile.

"Y-Yes," Chrome replied sheepishly.

* * *

Chrome was able to make it through the first half of the school day with only a few concerned looks from class mates, along with some worrisome questions from Tsuna.

When lunch time finally came, Chrome was determined that there was someone she needed to see.

* * *

"H-Hibari-san!" Chrome called out timidly as she ran up to Hibari.

Hibari looked at the bandages covering her arms and legs and inwardly cringed.

He'd been walking outside and had stopped around the front of the school.

"Hibari-san," Chrome began again, "I...I know I said I wouldn't bother you anymore, but..."

"Please...Please help me to be stronger!" Chrome uttered with a sudden burst of courage.

He raised a brow.

Chrome blushed at her own request, but continued, determination in her eyes. "I-I want to be a stronger person, like you and Mukuro-sama." She stopped and mentally slapped herself for mentioning _him._

Mention of Mukuro didn't go unnoticed.

"Then get that illusionist to help you," Hibari replied coldly.

Chrome was persistant. "Please, Hibari-san. You're the only one who can help me," she traced her fingers over the bandages covering her arms, "Mukuro-sama is...I couldn't possibly..." she trailed off.

Her face fell a little at her loss of words.

Hibari was reluctant at first, but eventually sighed and spoke. "Saturday, we will meet at Namimori's old park."

Chromes face brightened, but she tilted her head. "Won't there be people there?"

"I'll take care of that much."

She studied his face. Hibari truly was a scary person. If you messed with him, well, surely no one would even try in the first place.

She was about to reply, when someone else spoke up.

"There you are, my princess!" Belphegor greeted with a mischievous smirk as he wrapped an arm around her.

Chrome flushed, "Kn-Knife person?"

"You didn't expect a prince to just drop you off and leave forever, did you, princess?" Belphegor asked playfully.

"Varia," Hibari glared and stepped into an offensive stance. "No unauthorized visitors on Namimori during school hours."

Bel removed his arm from Chrome and stepped forward. "Heh, calm down, scary Cloud guardian. I have paper work," he replied calmly as he held out a student form. "I got direct orders from my boss to enroll at Namimori and keep an eye on everything," he said proudly.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, but he took the time to notice Belphegor was wearing the Nami Middle uniform, and his paper work was fully completed.

"I see, however, accessories are not allowed with Namimori's uniform," Hibari replied in annoyance as he pointed to Bel's crown.

"This? But every prince needs a crown to symbolize his position, I can't remove it." Belphegor pouted playfully. "I even brought a crown for my princess," Bel said, placing the small crown on Chrome's head as she blushed shyly.

Before Hibari could act, Belphegor had dragged Chrome away, and Hibari irritably put away his tonfas.

"Damn herbivores."

* * *

Bel had dragged Chrome over to a sakura tree behind the school, and stopped underneath to sit down.

"Knife person...what are we doing?" Chrome asked shyly.

Belphegor grinned, "I'm enjoying my lunch break with my princess."

"P-Princess?" Chrome asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Of course, don't you know anything about princes? Once a prince saves his damsel in distress, she's destined to become his. After all, every prince needs his princess."

Chrome blushed. "Oh, but...I don't think I'm a very good choice for a princess," Chrome said quietly.

"Nonsense," Belphegor said with another grin, "you fit the role perfectly."

Chrome blushed again.

Bel grabbed her hand, and pulled her down to sit with him. "Now let me fix that, I don't want my princess's crown to be crooked."

"Knife person-"

"It's Bel."

"B-Bel, I don't think Hibari-san would approve of me wearing this crown."

Bel smirked, "Then he can find his own princess and make her follow his rules."

"Th-That's not what I meant..."

* * *

Hibari slammed his tonfa into Gin's face one more time as Gin fell to the ground.

It was after school and Hibari had taken the liberty of hunting Gin down and cornering him into an empty area out in the school's parking lot.

"It was you, wasn't it? You're the trash responsible for that herbivore's injuries, you're the reason that she was covered in bandages, am I right?" Hibari asked apathetically as he stepped down on Gin's ribs.

"D-Damn it," Gin cursed, struggling to get up.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Filth." With that, Hibari kicked Gin aside and stalked off.

* * *

**I really hope this was okay! I did my best to bring Bel into the story, and added in a little Hibari at the end to remind everyone that this is still an 1896 fic. I had a little trouble trying to write Belphegor, but I really hope this was still an okay chapter! Hopefully this was enjoyable, and I'll do my best to improve for all of the chapter that are to come. Please review and tell me how it was, and what I can do to make this story better in the future. Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with this story, I'll try not to disappoint in future chapters! By the way, Hibari training Chrome to be stronger is coming in the future! :D I hope you're all excited for that!**

**Reviews are much appreciated, ciao!  
**


	6. Friday Fun

**Chapter 6 is up and I'm really looking forward to starting some resentment from Hibari towards Bel! Of course, Mukuro will still show up in the future, but I probably won't have too much use for him in this chapter. He probably won't play much of a part in a love triangle as much as just being there to further agitate Hibari though.  
**

**Anyway, as I've been checking up on fics for Reborn, I've been really happy to see how many updates and new stories there are for 1896 fandom! So please keep up the good work to everybody who participates in that awesome pairing! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**"Yes it's Friday!" Haru exclaimed as she greeted Chrome happily by Namimori's gates.

"We really have to hang out together this weekend, Chrome-chan!"

"W-well, thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I already have plans for Saturday, and then Sunday Bel had wanted to..." she drifted off.

"Bel? Hahi! Does Chrome-chan have a boyfriend?" Haru yelled.

Chrome turned a bright shade of red. "N-No...it's not like that at all!"

"Good morning!" Kyoko said happily as she greeted the two girls, Chrome shrinking under Haru's stare.

Haru turned away from Chrome. "Kyoko!" she shouted happily.

Kyoko stopped and began talking to them with a more serious tone. "Did you guys hear what happened to Gin?"

"Gin?" Haru asked curiously. "Who's that?"

"He's some upper class man in my brother's grade. Ryohei told me about it this morning. The guy was a jerk, but apparently someone got him back for that or something because he was placed in the hospital last night for bruises and some internal bleeding last night."

Haru's eyes widened. "So a fight he got into sent him to the hospital?"

"Actually...Brother thinks it was Hibari-san that did it. He said it isn't uncommon for Hibari-san to hurt anyone who disturbs the school's peace, and that boy supposedly messed with the disciplinary committee a lot."

"I knew that guy was dangerous! Hibari-san actually put somebody in the hospital!"

Chrome just stood silently as the two girls continued talking...Gin, that seemed like a familiar name. Her eyes widened at realization. "That boy!" she uttered aloud as it dawned on her.

"Ch-Chrome-chan?"

"What boy?"

Chrome's face reddened when she realized she had just said that aloud.

"N-Nothing! I was just...I have to go see someone! B-Bye!" she sputtered nervously as she ran off.

There was someone she had to see...

* * *

She was running through the hall when Chrome bumped into someone.

"Huh, oh, hey Chrome!" Dino greeted cheerfully as he helped her up.

"D-Dino!" she bowed awkwardly.

"Hehe, no need to be formal! But, why were you running anyway?"

"Oh, um," she flushed a bit, "I was just going to see Hibari-san."

Dino grinned. "Off to see Kyoya again? I didn't know he could be so popular! Unfortunately, I was here to do the same until Kusakabe informed me that Kyoyas gone for the day. He said the kid was in a bad mood, probably went off to go 'bite someone to death' with that little angry act of his."

"I see..." Chrome's face fell. "Well, it was nice see-"

"Princess!" Belphegor chimed in as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "The bell will ring soon and what kind of prince would I be if I didn't escort my lady to class? Let's go!" he dragged her away.

Dino just stared as they left. "That was...the Varia one. Prince the Ripper?" He rubbed his head in disbelief. "You sure run a strange school, Kyoya," he thought aloud.

* * *

Class came and went like always and, before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Princess!" Bel shouted as he ran towards her. "Classes here are so boring! Are they putting your grade through the same kind of torture?"

Chrome just gave him a blank look.

After receiving no response, Belphegor pulled a knife out of his sleeve and spoke, this time with a darker aura. "You know...if these people are torturing my princess with their boring ways, I could take care of things rather quickly."

"N-No! Th-That's okay! Please don't kill anyone," she sputtered anxiously.

Bel sighed as his dark atmosphere faded. "As you wish, princess."

"Y-You don't have to call me princess."

"Nonsense! Just as I am the prince, you in turn are my princess," he explained proudly.

"O-Oh..."

"Now then, let's go get some lunch! I'm in the mood for sushi!"

"B-Bel! We can't just leave Namimori during school hours!"

"Che, we'll be there and back before anyone even realizes we're gone," Belphegor replied calmly as he continued dragging Chrome with him.

Chrome just gave a nervous look and reluctantly surrendered.

* * *

"Here you go!" Bel announced walking back outside to greet Chrome with two full plates of sushi.

Belphegor had actually brought her all the way back to the Varia base just so he could have some of his favorite sushi that he kept stashed in the fridge.

"Th-Thank you," Chrome replied kindly, taking one of the plates from him.

They were just about to walk off with their food when the door behind them burst open again.

"Hey!" Squalo shouted angrily. "Stop using my sword to cut your damn sushi! And take your own stupid knives," he said, throwing a set of knives at/to Bel, which he easily caught.

"Thanks, Squ-sempai!" he shouted back smugly.

* * *

After finishing their sushi, the two continued on their walk back to Namimori.

"See princess, that sushi was definitely worth ditching the school for!"

"But, Bel, we've only got about 5 minutes left before class starts again. We're definitely going to be late now."

Bel patted her on the head. "Come on now, princesses shouldn't worry about trivialities like this."

"Bu-"

"Ditching class, herbivores?" a cold voice asked from behind them.

"Huh?" Bel turned around nonchalantly.

"H-Hibari-san!" Chrome exclaimed.

Hibari solemnly approached them and pulled out a pair of tonfas. "Students are not allowed to leave the premises of Namimori unexcused during school hours."

Bel just tilted his head and pouted sarcastically. "Hmph, but aren't you doing the same thing, Mr. Prefect? I don't see you at that boring school right now either."

Bad move.

Hibari launched himself at Belphegor and swung a tonfa at his face, only to have Bel dodge gracefully and pull out a handful of knives.

He grinned. "Do you really think you can beat a prince, prefect?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! So this was mostly a ChromexBel chapter, with a splash of Hibari at the end. I kind of just went with the flow for this chapter instead of really planning anything out, so it's pretty much just a filler for the more important chapters. I'm trying to make Bel be more intimate with his contact with Chrome without making him to out of character...but I honestly don't even know too much about Belphegor's character. XD**

**I hope this was an enjoyable chapter, and I'll try to update soon. Look forward to some more 1896 moments and fluff in the future! Reviews are deeply appreciated and thank you for reading. Farewell!**

**P.S. At the beginning of this chapter Chrome mentioned something about Sunday with Bel...I wasn't too direct about it, but I was pretty much just hinting that Bel had asked her to spend time with him on Sunday in case anyone was curious about that.  
**


	7. The Head of the Disciplinary Committee

**I wasn't really planning on updating so soon, but I just couldn't resist because today happens to be the one month anniversary of Nami Middle's New Addition! I'm so glad to say that this story has lasted this long with so many kind reviews! Thank you to all of this story's wonder readers and reviewers who've helped to keep this story going! Please enjoy this chapter 7! :)**

**Note: Before I forget, I've gotten a couple comments saying that they'd like more appearances from some of the more minor characters. I'll probably try to fit in some more moments between Tsuna and his guardians in the future, but I'm open to anyone who has ideas as well. If you have anything between certain characters you'd like to see in future chapters, then feel free to submit ideas for having them appear, however, I don't do yaoi or yuri and please try to keep it somewhat realistic, thank you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**It was Saturday morning and Chrome was taking her sweet time to get to Namimori's old park. As they'd planned before, she was going to meet Hibari there, however, Chrome was having her doubts.

"He probably won't even show up after everything that happened the other day," Chrome thought aloud. Still, she kept on walking until she'd arrived. The whole park was completely empty, so she was about to give up and head home when, suddenly, a small yellow bird singing an oh so familiar anthem flew by.

"Herbivore," the bird's owner greeted apathetically.

"H-Hibari-san! Y-You came?" she exclaimed shyly as she whipped around to face him. Chrome was clearly surprised that the prefect had actually showed up. She had figured that he'd still be somewhat mad about yesterday, and, judging by his annoyed gaze, she wasn't completely wrong.

_Flashback:_

_Bel grinned. "Do you really think you can beat a prince, prefect?"_

_Hibari's eyes narrowed. "I'll bite you to death."_

_Not surprisingly, Hibari made the first move. Lunging forward, Hibari brought one tonfa up for an uppercut sort of approach, to which Bel took a quick step back flinging a knife at Hibari's face._

_Hibari was easily able to deflect that single knife with his tonfa, as well as avoid the wire that came with it. Picking up the fallen wire, Hibari said, "I know this trick, herbivore. Beating me will take much more than these shabby attacks."  
_

_"Ushishishi," Bel snickered. "Someone's getting pretty confident for having blocked only a single knife."_

_Chrome could only stand back and watch as the two boys engaged in combat right in the middle of Namimori's streets. She was glad the area seemed empty, but she still felt uneasy from the fact that the two were even fighting in the first place. She knew Hibari was strong, but Bel could be pretty scary when he wanted to be._

_Hibari glanced over at Chrome. She seemed...troubled._

_Slash!_

_In his own moment of spacing out, Hibari was given a slight cut across his cheek from one of Belphegor's knives._

_"Ushishishi, that one was a hit," Bel said mockingly._

_Chrome's eyes widened a bit. "Oh no, Hibari-san..." she mumbled quietly. Her body tensed every time one of them attacked.  
_

_Hibari's eyes narrowed. That last hit was his own fault, but he wasn't going to let it happen again. Fighting with his pride in mind now, Hibari charged straight at Belphegor swinging his tonfa more vigorously than before._

_"My my, you're pretty quick," Belphegor replied tauntingly._

_Hibari growled under his breath and swung one tonfa up, prepared for Bel to dodge it this time, and then brought his other forward to land a striking blow across Bel's face._

_While he was down, Hibari was going to finish Bel off by slamming another hit into his skull until he heard a scream and felt someone wrap their arms around his waist._

_"Hibari-san!" Chrome yelled holding on to him now. "Please stop now!"_

_He looked back at her as she loosened her grip on him. Her eyes were pleading._

_Bel sat up lazily and rubbed the bruise from where he'd been hit._

_"Please, Hibari-san, we'll go back to Namimori!"_

_His eyes narrowed visibly at her and he pushed her away, and, stumbling, she fell back onto the cement. Hibari's eyes were clearly filled with some sort of mix of anger and irritation, but after a moment he turned away and left._

_Chrome looked after him with a saddened expression, and then turned her head to face Bel._

_"A-Are you alright?"_

_Bel looked up at her carelessly. "Heh, he didn't spill any of my royal blood, so I'm still in perfect condition. That guy sure is a pretty serious prefect, though. To think he'd actually have the nerve to attack a prince like that. He even upset my princess," Bel said casually walking over to Chrome._

_End Flashback_

"Hibari-san," Chrome said bravely, "w-why did you come?"

Further irritation crept its way over his face. "Did you not want me to, herbivore?"

Chrome's face fell. "N-No but..."

"Just get your weapon ready," Hibari spat. "We're going to work on physical combat skills above everything else. If you can't defend yourself, you'll never be anything more than a weakling."

His words stung. It seemed that the incident with Bel had left Hibari with a certain coldness towards her, and Chrome didn't like it very much at all. Never the less, she went along with what he said.

* * *

"O-Okay, I'm...ready," Chrome said as she stepped into a fighting stance, trident in hand.

Hibari didn't reply, and merely stepped into his own stance, tonfas ready for battle.

Chrome was a bit unsure of what to do. To be honest, the Cloud guardian really scared her, and much more than usual today. His usual indifferent appearance was replaced with a much more sour one, and Chrome wasn't positive that he would even take it easy on her.

Before she knew it, Hibari had launched himself at her and swung a tonfa aiming directly for her face.

She was able to block it with her trident, but she was already struggling under his strength. Then she saw it. She really saw his eyes up close. They were filled with hatred, hatred that, at this moment, was being directed towards her.

She did her best to push him away with her trident and try and get some distance from him, but he was too quick. The second she stepped away, he just charged forward with another attack.

"Pathetic," he spat as he shoved her trident away with one of his tonfas, and sent a swift kick at her stomach.

Chrome coughed as she fell backwards.

As she sat up, Hibari stood over her fallen form, looking down at her distastefully.

Chrome's expression hardened a bit. He was really trying to hurt her. She'd figured he wouldn't go easy in the first place, but this was a little much to just be testing her.

Grabbing her trident, Chrome jumped up and swung at him, with Hibari easily evading the attack.

He was actually quite surprised that she'd fought back. Still, he held some sort of contempt for her.

However, before he could bring himself to attack again, Chrome trapped him in an illusion where he was his body was constricted by the branches of a sakura tree.

"Please don't struggle, Hibari-san. This is a real illusion, so you can't break it."

He glared at her. Real illusion or not, he knew he could break it simply because he was that much stronger than her, but he decided to see what it was she was planning to do.

Chrome's eyes went from blank to being full of melancholy as she approached him. "Hibari-san, why exactly do you hate me now? Is it...is it because I interrupted you in a fight?"

Something inside Hibari stirred and his expression calmed. He just stared back at her. Why did he hate her, she asked? He hated her because her smile affected him, even in the slightest way. He hated her because she was too soft and weak. He hated her because she was that illusionist's puppet. And he hated her because she protected that goddamn rule breaker from the wrath of the disciplinary committee's head prefect.

But no, he wouldn't tell her all that. Never. So he gave a different answer, the answer that Hibari Kyoya was supposed to give. "You," he began, "broke the rules of Namimori."

Chrome's eyes widened.

"No student is allowed to leave Namimori property during school hours."

Chrome looked hurt. "Th-That is why you..." she drifted off.

Suddenly, her illusion faded and she fell to her knees. "For something like that you...What kind of a person are you?" she asked shakily.

He walked over to her and with one hand lifted her chin so she would face him.

"I am," he started in blankly, "I am the head of the disciplinary committee at Namimori."

Chrome's eyes filled with tears for reasons she couldn't quite comprehend.

He softened his gaze for a moment and turned to leave. While walking away he quietly said, "You may have gotten a little stronger, herbivore, to be able to face me like that. We're done here."

* * *

**Well things got more angsty than I had planned but I think I have a good idea of where to go from here so don't worry because some very fluffy scenes are going to be coming up in future chapters! I'd actually planned to have Mukuro show up in this chapter, but I think I'm going to save him for some more light hearted moments.**

**By the way, there's exactly 1,896 words altogether in this chapter! Yes, I did do that on purpose! :) Also, I might start making omake sort of things at the end of my chapters in the future, does anyone think that would be a good idea? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and thanks again for helping this story to stay alive this long!**

**P.S. I don't proof read so there might be some grammatical mistakes. Sorry about that! Bye bye!  
**


	8. Ahhh Sunday!: Part 1

**So I know I've been gone for a little while, eh? Well, unfortunately, my updates may end up being anywhere from a week to a month's time from now on, life getting busier and all. However, I assure you that no matter how long it takes for me to update, I definitely will continue to stick with this fic! Thanks so much to everyone for all of your reviews, it really is an awesome feeling every time I see that this story has a new review! :) Oh, and by the way, someone had asked about Haru being at Namimori...yeah, I know she goes to a separate school, but it's just convenient for me to have both Kyoko and Haru there for Chrome.**

**Author's Ad (PLEASE DO READ!): Well...there's this site that I recently discovered, and I wanted to run it by all**** of my lovely readers! I thought it might be perfect for some of you, it's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn non canon role playing site! It is called Drawing Days and it's a proboards site! (Couldn't paste a link, just google "drawing days proboards)**** So it's this really cool site where you role play as your own non canon character (that means you make up a character that isn't from the actual KHR series) and follow along with the plot, or take part in a thread of your own! This is great for fanfiction writers, seeing as how it's kind of like being a part of the story you're writing, and it's also good for any anyone who isn't so much into actual story writing, but wishes to be part of the KHR role play community and actually be a character in the story! So please, if you find the time, check out this awesome site! All you need is an email address, and we all know how super easy those are to make, and you can get started! There are some really nice staff members there that can answer any questions, and I can help too if you like! I'd love to hear feedback from anyone who checks out this site, and maybe some of you already know of this site and do have an account. I assure you, it's a great hobby to pick up on and it's super easy to get the hang of! It's full of friendly members and staff, and it'd be great if the site could get some more members! So, thank you for reading this little advertisement of mine, and now please enjoy the long awaited chapter eight of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR or Drawing Days**

**

* * *

**_"I am," he started in blankly, "I am the head of the disciplinary committee at Namimori."_

"Head of...the disciplinary committee?" Chrome mumbled to herself in a blank voice as she stared lifelessly up at the sky. It was late Sunday morning and she was sitting on the bench at Nami Park, replaying yesterday's incidence over and over in her head.

There were actually people at the park today, but none of them seemed to pay much attention to Chrome. All of them were busy enjoying the remains of their weekend. Chrome was about to get up, when a familiar figure approached her from behind, leaning over the back of the bench to wrap his arms around her.

"Princess, princess," Belphegor said in a chipper tone, "you weren't just going to leave and forget about me, were you?"

Chrome looked up at him blankly, still in a bit of a daze from her previous thoughts. "Oh, Bel...good morning."

Belphegor frowned a bit, moving so that he could sit next to Chrome. "Now now, what's wrong with the princess this morning?" He stared into her eyes. "As your prince, it is my absolute duty to make you content." He gave a mischievous grin. "So tell me, what is it that's causing my princess sorrow?"

Chrome's eyes widened a little at her own realization. Was Hibari causing her sorrowful feelings? Sure, he was on her mind...but causing her sorrow? "B-Bel?" she uttered with a cracked voice.

He broke into an even wider grin at her reaction and stood up, gently taking Chrome by the hand. "Princess," he began, "let's go get some sushi now! There's a sushi bar I know of with a server who has some impressive knife handling skills!"

* * *

"Hurry up, baseball freak! Juudaime is hungry!" Gokudera yelled in annoyance as Yamamoto helped his father prepare sushi for Tsuna, Gokudera, and himself.

"Haha, sorry to make you wait!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he brought a big platter of sushi over to the other two boys. "It isn't easy during these busy weekends," he said laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Che," Gokudera just crossed his arms in an irritated manner.

"Hehe," Tsuna chuckled nervously, "thanks, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna looked over as he saw two familiar people enter the sushi bar and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "H-Hey, that's Chrome! And isn't that-"

"That's the Varia Storm bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed loud enough for everyone else in the sushi bar to turn towards the three boys.

Tsuna inwardly sighed at Gokudera's recklessness, and blushed when he noticed how much attention his yelling had attracted. Fortunately, it only took seconds for everyone else to return to their own meals.

"Boss?" Chrome asked innocently as she walked over to greet them, Belphegor right behind her.

"Ushishishishi, fancy meeting you all here," Bel said chuckling to himself.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed and Yamamoto let out a friendly laugh. "C-Chrome!" Tsuna greeted awkwardly as he snapped himself back to reality. It was a pretty big shock to see her with none other than the self proclaimed prince of the Varia. "It's...nice to see you!"

Yamamoto gave another friendly smile and spoke up to the two. "Well, since my old man is kind of busy preparing the food, I guess I'll take your order. What'll it be, Chrome?"

Belphegor calmly stepped forward and draped his arms over Chrome. "We'll take a large plate of assorted sushi to share," he said grinning.

Gokudera, Tsuna, and even Yamamoto were surprised by Belphegor's sudden intimacy with Chrome, and the three boys were even more surprised to see how casually Chrome was handling the boy's sudden action towards her. Her cheeks were slightly tinted, but she didn't seem to budge at all under him.

"C-Coming right up!" Yamamoto responded cheerfully as he switched back into work mode, only taking a moment to glance back at the odd pairing before he headed off towards his father.

"Come on, princess," Bel said as he began to lead Chrome away from the others, "let's go sit at an open table."

"O-Okay! See you later, boss!" Chrome yelled as Belphegor dragged her away.

Tsuna just stared in amazement as the two seemed to react so naturally to each other. "Chrome and the Varia Storm member...hehe...didn't see that one coming," he said aloud.

* * *

**My goodness, what a short chapter! I know it wasn't much, and I'm very sorry! I promise I'll make it up with some super cute scenes in the next chapter, but I really just wanted to get something going in this one so you all knew I was still here and that I'll be updating as soon as I can! You're all welcome to give any suggestions of what you would like to see in the next chapter, character appearances, fluff, etc. Please give reviews as they are my inspiration for this work in progress, and thank you for reading this chapter and all of my little notes with it! :) Bye bye!~**

**P.S. Again, didn't really have time for proof reading, so I hope everything is in good enough order for you all!  
**


	9. Oh Me, Oh My!

**AH~! Could it be that the dead waloli has finally been resurrected? XD So sorry for how, incredibly, incredibly long it's taken me to update! But rest assured, I am not going to leave this dead! Even if it takes a year to finish, Nami Middle's New Addition will not be brought to a halt until I finish!**

**Anyway...Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_Tsuna just stared in amazement as the two seemed to react so naturally to each other. "Chrome and the Varia Storm member...hehe...didn't see that one coming," he said aloud._

"Didn't see it coming? How could that Mist puppet run off with Knife Bastard like that?" Gokudera continued raging and sulking all at the same time.

_

* * *

_"Ushishishi~! This place sure is interesting!" Belphegor said in an almost uncomfortably cheery voice.

"Y-Yes..." Chrome blushed. "But I actually like this place very much!"

"Well then, if my princess likes it," Bel began as a dark aura surrounded his smile, "I can surely use my authority as a prince to claim it for her! I'll have that Vongola Rain's father bowing at my royal authority!"

Chrome's eyes widened and her fell a little at how literally Bel seemed to take things. "B-Bel! Th-That's not what I meant at all! I just like coming here, really!"

"Order here!" Yamamoto chimed in happily as he set down the couple's sushi platter, a goofy grin of sorts plastered on his face. "I'll let this one be on the house, just think of it as a specialty for you two since you're friends of the owner's son!" As he said this, he gave a friendly wink to Chrome which made her cheeks go just the palest shade of pink. "Whelp! Time for me to get back to serving the other tables! Enjoy your meal, you two!"

Bel gave a devious grin. "Ushishishi, my my, what a kind gesture! It almost seemed as if that Rain boy had a soft spot for you, my princess!"

Chrome's cheeks were tinted an even darker shade of pink. "Wh-What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ushishishi! Nothing, Princess, just enjoy!" With that, he picked up a small bite of sushi and gripped it with his chopsticks, holding it right in front of Chrome's mouth. "Open up, Princess!"

* * *

_The next day..._

"Boss? What's wrong with you? You've got that blank look in your eyes, don't tell me something is wrong!" Gokudera sobbed as he broke into a little meltdown just as the three boys, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto that is, were walking on their way to school.

"W-What? Oh..." Tsuna drifted off in his words. "...I was just thinking...how odd it was seeing Chrome and Belphegor like that yesterday...I mean, I don't know if you two noticed it...but for a while there, it almost seemed like she was spending a good amount of time with Hibari-san."

Yamamoto burst out into an upbeat laugh. "Hahaha! Come on, Tsuna! It seemed like those two were just on an innocent little date! Besides...I doubt Hibari-san would be the type to spend any real time with anyone. He probably just accompanied her around school as a prefect or something!"

"Yeah, Boss! Don't let that skull-wearing woman bother you! Especially not the knife bastard!"

"Y-You guys are probably right! I don't know why I was even thinking about it!" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Ahhhh! With all of that, I totally forgot we have a math test today! I didn't even study!"

* * *

On the other side of town, an eye patch-wearing girl was walking alone on her way to school. She looked down at her feet as she walked.

"I wonder," she thought aloud, "why he was there yesterday...why did he come?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ushishishi, that sushi was filling!" Bel chirped happily as he and Chrome took a walk through the park. After eating lunch, Bel had decided that he wanted to take a stroll with Chrome, so she agreed...despite what had happened the other day, of course._

_'That's right," she thought to herself, 'all he is...was, was a prefect who showed me around. Just that...'_

_"What's wrong, Princess? You seem distraught..." Bel smirked. "Does my princess, need a little something to cheer her up?" With that, so unexpectedly, he leaned in with a spontaneous kiss. It was her first..._

_Chrome's eyes widened as he deepened their kiss, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet. It wasn't like there were really many people there that day, but it was still embarrassing for goodness sakes!_

_Then, something caught her eye. A boy...raven hair...a bird, just walking by, and yet, he paused and looked at her. Her lips were connected to Belphegor's, and just for a second, she closed her eyes as to avert the prefect's. Why was he there, anyway? Was he stalking her? But no...he only glanced at the kissing couple for a second, a blank look to cover his disgust, then he turned and left. When Belphegor finally pulled away, he...Hibari wasn't there anymore._

_"Ushishishi! Not bad, Princess!"_

_

* * *

_"Hibari-san..." she mumbled to herself, "stupid!"

"Ch-Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked with a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

Chrome's eyes widened and she blushed yet again. Somehow, all of her walking had led her to the school so quickly she hadn't even noticed!

"N-No, nothing is wrong!" Chrome stuttered as she tried to cover her words with a half-hearted smile. "I was just...I...um...f-forgot! I have to...Math Test!" she blurted as it was the only thing to come to her. Then, without another word, she dashed off away from Kyoko and into the school.

Unfortunately...escape was never that easy, because right inside of the school, her quick sprint caused poor little Chrome to run into none other than Kyoya Hibari.

_To be continued!_

_

* * *

_**Was it rushed? Gah! Again, so sorry it took so long to be put up...it's been such a while, that I almost forgot some, so I'm sorry if my writing style has changed much!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and thank you to everyone who still reads and reviews this slow fic! ^_^  
**


End file.
